


What About the Mountains

by bae_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Vacation, but not really, just fluffy fluff, with some kind of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bae_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/bae_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: The brothers and Cas have decided to finally take a well deserved holiday. Meanwhile Dean struggles with some issues concerning the angel, Sam has a plan. Fluff ensues.





	What About the Mountains

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by silvie111. Thanks for the great work!

_We’re going on vacation, Cas_. He had told him. _Just us three._

What was it going to be like? He had never been on vacation before, but so many humans kept talking about it, they prayed and pled for it. But what was it like? It seemed to be something quite positive, judging from the brothers’ behavior. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves again. And they have been smiling at him continuously since the decision has been made. Could it be their very first holiday as well?

 _We’re going to travel to the mountains, where the snow is._ Dean had said that as well. Mountains…Castiel had always enjoyed looking at them from afar. But he never dared to zap himself down onto them yet. Now the time had come.

\---

“Dean! Where’s my notebook?”

“How am I supposed to know?  Haven’t you already packed it?”

A vacation seemed to be full of stress and turmoil. Had Cas been wrong about it? Wouldn’t it be as much fun as he had imagined and hoped for?

\---

But once the three of them were sitting in the car a couple of hours later – Dean, as often the case behind the wheel, Sam riding shotgun and Cas in the backseat, bags stored away in the trunk -, the stress had died down and had made room for anticipation.

“Ok let’s go!”, Dean said while glancing into the rearview mirror smiling, then looking at Sam.

He continued to start the radio and put a tape in.

 _Stairway to heaven_ which was now blasting through the speakers was instantly responded to by him with a smile.

“Did we bring everything?”

“Yes Dean, I checked the list again and we shouldn’t have missed anything.”

“Thank God I’ve got you and all your lists.”, he glanced over to the passenger seat with a challenging grin in the process.

“Start driving already, jerk!”

“Bitch!”

Meanwhile Cas was watching the spectacle mindfully. The brothers possessed really peculiar manners. _Was that supposed to be normal?_ He wondered for the umpteenth time.

\---

Sam was worried.  He had been excited about this vacation for weeks on end. And he was just glad he could finally put his plan into action. But how was he going to do it? It just had to work out! Something's got to give! He could barely take it anymore, this constant staring that spoke volumes. Nevertheless, nobody did really say a word about it yet. Once the angel appeared in their bunker after one of his trips, Dean’s mood lightened up clearly recognizable. And Cas also seemed dismal every time that Sam had to tell him upon his arrival that Dean was at the shops for food. In that case all he would get as a reply from the angel was an _oh, ok_ or an _I see_ and the angel would be right off to the kitchen where he sat at their table and simply waited quietly.

Sam had to undertake _something_ , it couldn’t go on like that!

But what _could_ he do? To begin with, he had decided to force the two of to spend time together and moreover alone and maybe he should even keep doing exactly that in the holiday apartment.

“Dean, I’m tired. I’m going to change seats with Cas and get my head down for a bit. Pull over please”

Dean only nodded and began looking for a parking bay.

Was that uncertainty flashing on his face? Did his brother – Mr. Daredevil – even know this feeling existed? But Sam couldn’t reason the expression any other way.

Soon after he was sitting in the backseat and while laying down he muttered a quick _See you later_. However, he had decided on eavesdropping for a couple of minutes at least.

\---

Dean was tensed up. He had avoided being alone with the angel over the course of the last months. And now he was in a way alone with Cas. The blonde couldn’t deal with the uncertainty and the strange feeling in his stomach he always had while being in the same room with Cas. He didn’t want to feel uneasy. Furthermore, he didn’t really know how to deal with the feeling. Additionally, those feelings always had to be followed by thoughts – because of course they alone weren’t bad enough. He couldn’t control the thoughts either, even though he’d love nothing better than to control them. But on the other hand, he wouldn’t want to do without that feeling. Or the leaping of his heart every time he spied the oh so well-known trenchcoat and when he looked up into those ocean blue eyes shortly afterwards.

But he _had_ to change something. He had to get to the bottom of this. Had to….

“Dean? What is holiday like?”

Dean jumped and tried to collect his thoughts.

“Come again?”

“What is holiday like?”

Dean smiled at the innocence in his voice, the innocence in this question. And it went right to his heart. Damnit, what’s all this about?!

“I guess it’s nice. Relaxing. Restful.”

“So, it’s your first time, too?”

That startled Dean one more time. How could he, for goodness’ sake, not realize the ambiguity behind what he just said? Yet, Dean couldn’t stop the grin spreading on his face, his naivety was somehow cute after all. Stop it!

“U-uhm…y-yes, Cas.”

“Why would you stammer, Dean?”

“Because…”, Dean stopped. What was he supposed to answer that with? It was impossible to tell Cas the true reason, wasn’t it?

His instinct told him to flee. He had never been an expert in feelings and stuff. But it was out of the question to flee right now. All he could do was stare out the window in search for some kind of rescue, but he just couldn’t come up with an appropriate excuse and to top it all they drove by a sign saying _Breckenridge 10 miles._ So not even the arrival at their destination was going to save Dean now.

As the hunter became aware that Cas was still looking at him questioningly combined with his infamous head tilt, he blushed.

“S-so...I stuttered because…Damnit Cas! I don’t even know! I’m unable to cope with this situation!”

“What situation? What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong?”, Cas was now looking worried.

“No, you…yes…I don’t know. You didn’t do anything wrong! It’s just….”, he cut off again. “You know, Cas, I like you.”

“I like you, too, Dean.”

“No, I mean…as more than…more than a friend. That’s why…”

The conversation was interrupted by Sam who stretched and yawned in the backseat. Who then sat up and despite weariness – he really had fallen asleep although he hadn’t exactly planned on doing so - pointed at a sign indicating they had reached the destination.

“We’ve arrived.”, he cheerfully proclaimed.

“Good morning, princess.”

\---

As soon as they arrived at their holiday apartment, unpacking the car’s trunk was on their agenda. Sam barely even got out of the car when he already grabbed the first bag and quickly disappeared inside.

“Dean? About what you said before…”

“You don’t have to understand that, Cas. And I also know, you’ll never be able to reciprocate anyway, so please just let us drop the topic forever, alright?”

“But Dean…”

“No! Please do me the favor, would you?”

“I can’t, Dean! I cannot overlook it like that. Not while I constantly think about you when we are separated. While a warm sensation spreads in my body when I’m near you. While I feel equally uncomfortable and wonderful when you look me in the eye. And while I am so pleased watching you sleep, it’s when you look so happy, so relieved and detached from all the problems. And I so often imagine what it would be like to kiss your lips, just like you often did with girls. Meanwhile the warm, tingling feeling returns. I cannot let the topic go, because I have no clue how to deal with all these feelings and thoughts and because I finally feel understood by you and I think the reason is that I, as well, like you as more than just a friend.”

Dean wanted to respond something, just anything but his mouth wasn’t planning on doing more than opening and closing repeatedly and stayed open eventually, leaving him speechless and without the ability to form words. That’s why he just kept standing there open mouthed and wide eyed. What did Cas say?

None of the two noticed Sam standing in the doorway who was dumbfoundedly starring at first, too. But then he backtracked inside the house with a triumphant smile covering his face. The hunter decided to wait inside for them and grant them a little privacy.

Meanwhile outside sentences began to be formed by Dean’s brain again.

“Cas! Wow!”, or words at least.

“I’m sorry, Dean, if that was not what you meant, never mind!”, Cas murmured insecure because of the shocked expression on the face of his counterpart. He then proceeded to look at the floor heartbrokenly, unable to bear the look on Dean’s face any longer.

Dean reached for the chin of the shorter man and forced to look him in the eye again.

“No, Cas, I…You made me speechless. I didn’t expect _that_. I thought – I thought angels couldn’t feel and…I’m just flabbergasted and…”, Dean started laughing. He felt relieved and happy like he hadn’t been in ages.

“Thank you, man.”, he eventually got out and continued smiling overjoyed.

“You’re w….”, he didn’t make it any further because he already had Dean’s lips on his, he sensed the hunter’s hand moving away from his chin to his neck and how he was pressed against the impala by him. He let out a surprised moan which was answered with a smile against his lips by Dean. Castiel felt the green-eyed pressing closer and closer and he definitely enjoyed it. As did Dean.

“Ehem…”, sounded from the direction of the door.

“How about you continue that later, after we unpacked all the things?”, Sam smiled overjoyed in their direction as they turned around startled and Dean quickly retreated from Cas.

“I was planning on taking the single bedroom anyway and leave the kingsize to you”, he announced, winked and chuckled at them.

Dean blushed once again. He was embarrassed that Sam caught them in the act and what’s that even supposed to mean, he wanted to leave the kingsize to them?

“Dean please! You two were everything but subtle about it. I’m just happy and a little surprised at that, I didn’t have to see any of you naked, as much as you undressed each other with looks.”, he started laughing heartily.

“Jerk! Come on Cas, let’s unpack the car.”

\---

After the three Winchesters finished up dinner and Cas and Dean had their eyes glued to one another, Sam bid good bye to them: “Good night, you lovebirds. Sleep well and see you tomorrow.”

\---

The next morning, when Dean woke up and turned around sleepily, HIS angel was still lying on the other side of the bed. His lips were immediately captured by a content smile. Perfectly happy he scooted over and embraced the other man from behind uttering a satisfied sigh. Cas squeezed the hand on his chest in approval and pressed himself even closer to Dean. He eventually turned around in the hug and started kissing Dean gushingly with a smile on his lips. In the meantime, he ran his hand under the other one’s shirt, provoking a deep moan from him. How could they possibly have survived until now without all this?

\---

When they finally came out of their room both with tousled hair, Sam was already sitting at the dining table in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper he got first thing in the morning.

“Good morning, you two! Well, how was the night, Dean? Exhausting?”, he asked with a playful expression.

Dean grumbled, but his checks turned red anyhow and he couldn’t stop the smile erupting over his face.

“I made you coffee.”

 

Dean had to admit that the trip to the mountains had been one of their best ideas. If not _the_ best.


End file.
